Leave
by I-love-Russia-da
Summary: No matter how strong or harmful he may seem, Luciano is actually very weak as in emotions and mental wise. He can't keep his thoughts away and he breaks down whenever he's alone. True, the Italian might seem aggressive but it's mostly a cover up. He just needs someone to care. 2p Italy/ Russia
1. Chapter 1

No matter how strong or harmful he may seem, Luciano is actually very weak as in emotions and mental wise. He can't keep his thoughts away and he breaks down whenever he's alone. True, the Italian might seem aggressive but it's mostly a cover up. Some people say that the people that are the loneliest are the kindest and the saddest are the ones who smile the brightest. But was this actually true? Quite honestly, Luciano didn't know if this was a fact or a myth. It was sad to see such a strong man out in the pouring rain and leaning against a hand rail with his head hanging down and 'rain' running down his cheeks.

There was rain; it was just mixed in with tears. See, it was horrible of him to have bottled up his emotions for years. And now, he was paying the price. Luciano was dressed how he normally would be and without an umbrella. Honestly, he didn't have many people that he could actually trust. Hell, he barely trusted himself anymore. Luciano only raised his head when, even though the rain beating down on the ground, he heard footsteps coming towards him.

He couldn't help but frown and move away from the hand railing and start walking. Then, his name was called. The man's violet eyes widened and he started shaking a bit and more tears filled his eyes. He fastened his pace and continued to walk. Though, it was obvious the other man behind him was speeding up as well. How did he know it was a man? Because anyone he ever spoke to was a man. Women were too dramatic for him honestly.

Ivan saw the Italian walking in front of him; he smirked when he saw the others pace quickens. He must be scared of him, and how could that be? He hasn't done anything... yet!

"Luciano stop" he shouted out as he waited for the other to stop or even turn around, but he didn't he only kept on walking faster and faster. Ivan decided to start running towards the other to stop him from leaving, but then Luciano started to run.

But Ivan was faster and caught the other in a matter of minutes and used his arm to wrap around the others neck and then pushed him against the wall, he didn't want to hurt him. He just wanted the other to calm down.

He then noticed the tears rolling down the others eyes, "talk to me, da?" he said as he let the grasp on the others neck go which caused Luciano to crumple to the ground, Ivan was confused he had been told that this was one of the scariest and dangerous people, so why was he below him crying and broken. He knelt down beside the crumpled body as he pulled him into a loving embrace.

"What's wrong? Tell me, da?"

Luciano couldn't hold himself up any longer. It hurt to. So what if he was supposed to be strong? He was feared by many and that was the good thing. Nobody dared to fuck with him. Though, when he felt arms wrap around him in a warm embrace, he growled and shoved his closest knife into the man holding him. "Let. Me. Go." He growled out, not really in the mood to be held like this.

Ivan felt a sharp pain in his arm; he looked down at the angry man who was holding a knife in his hand covered in blood, Ivan's blood. It didn't hurt much because it was only a surface wound and it would probably be healed in a few minutes but it hurt that he was trying to help and he was shoved away and stabbed for his efforts.

Luciano glared towards the man and huffed, "Just leave me the hell alone," he said in a tone that seemed broken. He hated it.

"Why? Why would anyone want to be alone?" Ivan said as he saw the broken man in front of him.

"Asshole, just fuck off!" He said again as he pushed him away forcibly.

Ivan didn't like the way the other was talking to him, he got his pipe out as he tried to use it to hurt the other.

Luciano had plenty of knives and explosives on him. "Try it and I'll shove a knife down your throat.'

"Would you! What if I told you I had your brother hidden away somewhere where you would never find him?" Ivan said as e smirked

"Then I wouldn't hesitate to kill you." He growled.

But then you will never find your brother again, and he would just stay there trapped with a couple of my friends" Ivan said as he let out an insane laugh

"Then fucking kill me before I do it myself."

"Why would you want to kill yourself, wouldn't you rather feel pleasure then pain" Ivan purred as he stroked the Italians hair

"I would rather die than feel pain daily," he said simply before jabbing another knife into him.

"You don't feel pain; don't you have your beautiful boyfriend Lutzs?"

"Boyfriend? As if."

"So your single?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because I have always admired you, and wanted you"

"Well too bad, Asshole."

Ivan looked at Luciano and decided to leave him alone, he thought that his choice of trying to get with the Italian wasn't working, maybe he should do what Francis had told him to do when he asked for advice, get flowers and chocolates and maybe a gift, and then maybe Ivan could ask the Italian out for a date tomorrow?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ivan knocked on Luciano's door, hiding the flowers, chocolates and the small gift that he decided to get for him, it was a small dagger decorated in jewels. Ivan waited for the other to answer.

Luciano only sighed when he finally got his way. Being alone was something he enjoyed because that meant he could do anything and nobody would know about it. Though, when the next day rolled around he was helping his brother to cook breakfast. Luciano never was the best cook. So when there was a knock, he left Flavio to cook and he answered the door.

Ivan smiled when he saw the door open to see Luciano standing in front of him, he gave him a nervous smile before giving him his favourite chocolate, and his favourite flowers, the only reason he knew they were his favourites because he had to ask a couple of people and they told him. Then he finally gave him the present, the dagger and waited for the others reaction.

Luciano glared when he saw it was Ivan and was about to ask what he wanted before being handed the gifts.

Ivan saw the shocked look on Luciano's face, and then before the other could leave him or run away he decided to ask him now, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, you don't have to but I would love it if you could"

Luciano only held the items. How could he know if Ivan poisoned these or not? The dagger .poisoned, which would be useful. A date? He frowned, "Why should I? Last night you threatened me and tried to kill me."

"Because I didn't know how I should get you to be with me, then I was told what I did was wrong, and I am sorry. If you let me take you on a date, I can help you forgive me"

Luciano only stared at him, "Fine, but remember, I forgive, but I don't forget."

Ivan started smiling like a child and started clapping and jumping in the air, "yay" he said as he smiled. "So is there any where you want to go, or do you want me to plan everything"

"I really don't care," he said simply.

"Great because I have planned everything, let's go" Ivan said as he gently help Luciano's hand as he started walking towards the restaurant

"Cagna, let go," Luciano growled and yanked his hand away.

"But I want to hold your hand, it's warm and nice" Ivan said as he pouted

"No," he said before shutting the door.

Ivan wondered what happened, he did everything that France had said, so why was Luciano still acting cold. Ivan returned and started knocking again.

"Asshole," Luciano grumbled as he went back to help Flavio to cook. Later tonight he would answer, but until then, no.

Ivan waited for the other to answer, but he didn't. So Ivan decided to sit down outside until the other decided to open the door, he waited for a couple of hours until he felt his eyes grow heavy as he wondered if he was going to fall asleep

After quite some time at around five, he finally decided to open the door.

Ivan's eyes opened as he heard the door opened, he then looked up into Luciano's eyes and wondered what was going to happen now

"Are we going now or not?" He asked and sighed.

Ivan jumped up and nods slowly, as he started walking towards the restaurant, he made sure not to touch the hand or say much because he didn't want him leaving again.

Luciano held the dagger he got from Ivan, examining it.

"Do you like it?" Ivan asked when he saw Luciano checking the dagger out.

"It's good, could be sharper."

"Well here is the restaurant, you sit down while I go... to the bathroom" Ivan said as he left

Luciano glared a bit and hid the knife in his jacket. He decided to stay outside, not trusting Ivan in the slightest.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan left the restaurant and decided to go into the nearest shop he had saw on the way here. He walked in to see some very lovely Knives and daggers, this was the place he had gotten the present from before, but he wanted t get another sharper one, because Luciano deserved only the best.

He walked in and asked for the sharpest weapon they had, the man looked around and then went in to the back and brought out a dazzling dagger, which made the other one look like crap in comparison. "Is it sharp?" Ivan asked as he looked at it.

"It's the sharpest dagger around, you can cut yourself just by touching any part of it" the shop keeper said as Ivan tried it out and then he pulled away when he saw himself bleed. "It's perfect" Ivan said.

"But it's pretty expensive" the shop keeper said. Ivan just nodded and gave the money he owed, and then he returned to the restaurant, he was surprised to see Luciano still standing outside. "I'm back, look I got you something better" Ivan said as he gave him the new dagger.

Luciano waited silently, and since he was standing outside the door, many people were afraid to come inside. He eventually continued to examine the blade. Gems were nice, something for him to pick out and replace if he needed to. The grip was horrible. That would need to be replaced. When Ivan came back, he put the blade back and looked up at Ivan. He easily noticed the blood and couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Either he didn't know how to hold a blade, or he did it on purpose.

Ivan noticed the other laugh as he started to blush, "Do you like this one better?" he asked as he looked at him, hoping this one was perfect and had nothing wrong with it.

Luciano only nodded, "It seems just fine," he answered with a faint smile.

"Great" Ivan said as he felt more happiness when he saw the other smile, it was the first time he had seen him smile and it was beautiful. "Let's go inside" Ivan said as he walked into the restaurant and pulled out a chair for the other, waiting and wondering if Luciano would accept the chair or sit somewhere else.

Luciano hid the knife in his jacket, along with all his other knives before following him inside. The place was nice, let's hope the food was nice. If not, the owners will be getting an earful from his brother. Hesitant, Luciano accepted the chair.

Ivan tried to hide his excitement when Luciano took the chair; it showed that he was warming up to him. Ivan sat down opposite him and then picked up the menu and waited for the waiter to come over; when the waiter did he made his order.

Luciano leaned back a bit as he looked over the menu. What kind of shit restaurant was this? He ordered the chicken parmesan with penne noodles.

Ivan watched as the other order, and then he noticed he has never actually noticed how handsome the Italian he was, he was unique, the smooth tanned skin, the soft looking dark hair, and the dazzling magenta-coloured eyes, everything about this man was magical, Ivan wondered if Luciano ever knew that or believed it.

"You are so handsome, I am so lucky to even be here with you"

Luciano watched the waiter leave to get their orders ready. He sighed a bit, crossing his arms. He wore his usual uniform as a sign of the Italian Mafia. He wore it quite often, liking the look and colour of it. His fez kept his curl protected in a way. When he heard Ivan speak, he gave him a questioning look. "Handsome? Because I'm Italian," he answered blankly.

"Yeah but it's your eyes as well, they are so magical" Ivan.

Luciano rolled his eyes and sighed. "Right," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"And I love all that sass"

"Well good, it's not going away any time soon."

"I wouldn't want it any other way"

"You're lucky I haven't killed you yet..." he grumbled

"I think it would be nice to be killed by you, because then the last face I will see would be yours, and I wouldn't mind dying then"

Luciano shrugged a bit, "You wouldn't die within minutes though, and I'd make sure of that."

"Ooh really, then how would you do it? Just saying how would you kill me, it would be interesting to hear it"

"I'd have to figure out your fears first," he said with a shrug.

"Don't you know my fears? I thought it was quite obvious"

"I don't pay attention to you very often," he looked over them he noticed the waiter coming back.

Ivan nodded, he didn't want to admit that comment hurt, but it did. It shouldn't because he had been ignored all his life, and he knew people didn't pay much attention to him, but he thought maybe Luciano did, but it seems like he didn't.

Ivan tried to wipe away the tear that escaped his eye, he hoped Luciano didn't see his moment of weakness; such a strong person wouldn't like it when he saw someone weak like himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Luciano noticed the movement and watched him through the corner of his eye. "Hmph, is that it? Being ignored? Left alone?" He asked, hoping to get something out of him.

"Yes, I know it's stupid but the thought has been haunting me since I was smaller, I don't think I would be able to survive being abandoned, it had happened once before and it hurt so much, no one understands! They only see me as a monster, all I wanted was someone to be my friend, to be loved but they see me and run, it hurts each time that it happens"

"You actually want people to be your friends? I don't see why you would. I push people away to keep from getting hurt."

"I just want to feel loved, to know that if I was to die right now someone would care and someone would be sad, I just want people to see the real me and love me anyway. But even if you push people away, the pain is still here, and it hurts"

Luciano looked outside. If Ivan was thinking of suicide, he would kill him before he killed himself. He's already lost one too many people to suicide. It hurt. And that's exactly why he pushed people away.

"Asshole, I may not trust you a shit ton, but you have me now. And Flavio. Flavio will be your friend as long as you don't try to hurt him."

"Really you and your brother are willing to be my friend, even though you know about how I am? It makes me happy that you are my friend, and I would never try to hurt any of you" Ivan said as a huge grin spread across his face, as he felt the whole in his heart start to fill.

Luciano only nodded, "But I'm warning you, if you do try to hurt either one of us then you will die." Now with Ivan being his friend, that meant that Lutz and Gillen would be his friends too and whoever they were friends with.

"Okay I won't hurt you, you are my first friend and I would never want to hurt you, or do anything to hurt you and if I do then I gladly except to be killed, because then I would deserve it" Ivan said as he yawned, he was feeling pretty tired, this had been a long day.

Luciano looked at his plate. It was a mess. Sighing, he nodded, "You'll have to deal work being dressed up," He warned.

Ivan nodded as he wondered if it was time to start the next part of the date, because the food was finished. Should he ask him to leave with him, or wait until the other wanted to?

Luciano pushed around what was left on his plate before finishing off his water.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come back home with me... you don't have to, we can go back to yours, but that's your choice or we could just take a walk-"

"Smooth move," he said with a smirk. From what he knew, that typically meant that it would lead to sex later.

Ivan smiled as he nodded, "so what's your answer?"

"I don't care," he answered simply

"Okay let's go back to mine?" Ivan said as he stood up and waited for the other to follow.

Luciano stood up, nodding a bit. "Why not?"

Ivan walked outside of the restaurant and shivered as he felt the wind blow through his hair, he started walking towards his house and started to feel nervous, he felt hot as he wondered what this is going to lead to, he was still a virgin and he didn't know how to act in this situation.

Luciano followed him silently. He didn't mind the cold wind because it felt good to him after sitting in a crowded place for so long.

Ivan finally reached his house, and opened the door for the other and then offered him some vodka, wondering if he would accept.

Luciano glanced around his house. It was nice. At the offer, he declined, not being a big vodka fan.

"Is there anything else you would rather drink?" Ivan asked after pouring himself some Vodka, maybe it would help with his nerves

Luciano shrugged, "Do you have wine?" He asked, wine being just about the only thing he would eat.

"Yeah, red or white?"

"Red," he loved red. Both the flavour and colour.

Ivan smirked when he heard the others preference, of course it would be red the colour of blood and violence, but also the colour of love, red would suit Luciano perfectly. Ivan went to get a glass of red wine, and returned to pass it to the Italian. Ivan watched him; Ivan wondered what he should do next.


	5. Chapter 5

This was going perfectly, and he wanted to kiss the other, and feel his soft lips on his own. But he didn't want to annoy him or make him leave, so should he ask him?

"Can I kiss you?"

Red was always such a beautiful colour. One of eternal love, but one also of eternal death and never ending blood. Red had many meanings to it, but it was just a beautiful colour overall. He took a small sip of it when he received the glass. Ah- wonderful-. He couldn't help but smile faintly. To the question, he answered it with a question. "Depends, are you willing to?"

Ivan stopped as he thought about the question, he was willing to. Ivan moved closer towards the other as he connected his lips with the other, waiting to feel any sort of knife stabbed into him, because he knew touching the other normally caused that reaction.

On instinct, he went for one of his knives, but he stopped short when he realized his answer was given. To this, he smirked and returned the kiss. Ivan was a brave bitch.

Ivan was surprised when no pain was received, but he also was overjoyed when he Italian started returning his kiss. Ivan started fighting for dominance in the kiss, but he soon was over powered.

Dominance? Luciano rarely ever let himself be dominated. That was something he never wanted to happen. When he gained dominance, he only smirked more and broke the kiss.

Ivan groaned from the loss of contact when the kiss broke away, he gave a confused look at the smirking Italian as he wondered what the other was thinking.

"You gave up dominance," he told him as he moved closer.

"Do you wanted to be dominated, or do you want to dominate me?" Ivan said as he watched the other move closer.

"I could care less, but I was really expecting you to prove your dominance."

Ivan smirked as he threw Luciano back onto the couch as he climbed on top of him, and started straddling his hips. Then he started placing his arms around the Italians waist, while pulling himself closer toward the other. He then pressed his lips down into a harsh kiss; it was gentle and a loving kiss, but it was also full of dominance.

Luciano gasped a bit. He should have taken off his jacket because now most likely, the couch was going to be blood stained and torn up. Oh well. To the kiss, he returned it with in a gentle way he didn't, know he had.

Ivan felt himself enjoy himself some more, and also started getting more and more confident. He started to suck the others lower lip, and then bit down hard, hoping to draw some blood; he did enjoy the taste of blood.

Luciano pushed his hips up, rubbing against Ivan, seeing what he would do. When his lip was bit, he couldn't help but moan. Pain was always amazing. He loved it to no end.

Ivan moaned when he felt Luciano rubbing against him, the friction was too much. Ivan looked down at Luciano and saw the blood seeping out of his bite; Ivan bent low and licked the crimson liquid. "You taste delicious" he said as he stood up and offered his hand to the Italian, "Do you want to carry this party upstairs?

Luciano smirked to the moan, glad his back stopped bleeding. "Do I?" He asked as he sat up a bit to take his hand.

Ivan nodded as he smiled, "I bet you taste delicious everywhere else" Ivan said as he glanced down between the others legs. Then he led the other into his bedroom, as he pushed the other back onto his bed.

Luciano gave a slight shrug, "Depends, would you go that low?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Honestly, he didn't mind being pushed down like this. This would be the only time he'd let himself be pushed down.


	6. Chapter 6

Ivan climbed on top of the bed as he nodded, he started to kiss Luciano's neck and then with his hands he tried to remove the Italians pants.

Luciano lifted his hips a bit to help, watching Ivan silently. Ivan was so lucky he wasn't dead yet. He couldn't help but blush.

Ivan watched as the other lifted his hips, that certainly helped a lot as he easily removed the trousers and looked down at the others boxers, those had to go to. Ivan looked up and saw the blush spreading across the others face, he looked so hot laying there with that blush. Ivan then removed the boxers to reveal the others member and he would be lying if he said it wasn't huge. Ivan lowered his head towards the cock, and then slowly breathed on it and gave it a small lick...

Luciano kept a smirk even when he was half naked. The pleasure was absolutely amazing, he couldn't ask for anything better.

Ivan saw the smirk on the others face, as he took him into his mouth. Using his tongue to taste every part of him, not leaving a single part untouched. He sucked and took it all in, he tried to ignore the tears that threatened his eyes as the others cock hit the back of his throat.

Luciano panted softly, resisting the urge to push him further. Luciano wasn't a virgin, though. So he knew how to handle this.

Ivan decided it was enough and pulled the others cock out of his mouth; he then started to suck on the others nipples. At first he was gentle, and then he decided to place it between his teeth and give a teasing bite.

Luciano was very tempted to grab his head and push him down, but he kept his hands to himself, groaning as he gripped the sheets.

Ivan watched in amusement as he saw that Luciano was trying to control himself, Ivan saw this is a interesting thing, what could he do to break that self control? Ivan looked up and internally groaned when he saw those eyes, still so magical. "Is there anything you need me to do? Maybe involving some rope?"

Luciano tilted his head up a bit, looking at the ceiling. "Do whatever," he muttered.

Ivan giggles as he nodded, that was permission right. Ivan stood up and went to receive some rope from the box he hid under his bed, along with a cock ring. Ivan returned and started to tie the others wrists and ankles to the bed.

Luciano watched him as he was tied down and forced to let go of the sheets. He still had a blush, but it was darker than before.

Ivan giggled when he stood up and admired the view. "You look so gorgeous tied down and submissive like this" Ivan said as he started to remove the rest of the clothes on the Italian, while he still was fully clothed.

Luciano smirked a bit, trying to act like it didn't matter. But- "No fair," he said in a slight childish tone.

"What's not fair darling?" Ivan asked with a smirk on his face, he loved how the other sounded like a child, it was adorable and hot.

"You're dressed and I'm not," he pointed out and looked him over. A thought occurred, how big was Ivan?

Ivan giggled as he tilted his head "don't worry we can change that" Ivan said as he removed his coat, and then his white shirt, before finally taking off his trousers. Ivan took his clothes off in a teasing way, doing it so slowly and carefully and then he only had one thing left; his boxers.

Finally that was gone too.

Luciano watched, daring himself to whine for them off but he kept himself from doing so. He was glad Ivan was so nice as to strip.

Ivan smirked as he watched Luciano's eyes; Ivan started to blush when he was fully naked in front of the Italian. He had never shown anyone else his body, so he didn't know if it was what was considered good.

Luciano eyed him. Damn. He bit his lip, arching his back a bit and letting out a breath.

Ivan then started to straddle the others waist as he climbed on top of Luciano. "Suck my fingers" Ivan said, he knew that if he didn't prepare the other then it would hurt, and even though he enjoyed seeing people in pain, he didn't want the Italian to be in too much pain, it would be better if he experienced pleasure.

Luciano obeyed willing, taking the others fingers into his mouth and sucking.

Ivan felt his fingers being sucked, and it was amazing to see him so submissive like this. When Ivan felt that his fingers were covered in enough saliva he pulled his hand away and placed one digit inside the others entrance. God he was tight.

Luciano kept sucking on his fingers until he pulled away. When he felt himself being stretched, he bit his tongue and tilted his head to the side.

Ivan kept adding fingers until he felt like it was enough, and then took his fingers out. And started to level his Penis with the others entrance, getting ready to thrust in.

Luciano shut his eyes. It had been quite a while since he had intercourse like this. He bit his lip, keeping his breath even.

Ivan pushed in, and moaned as he felt how tight the other was.

Luciano arched his back, unable to keep from moaning. It felt so good, he loved it.

Ivan saw the reaction of the other so decided to go faster and harder, he groaned as he felt Luciano tighten around him, it was heavenly pleasure "Fuck you're so tight"

Luciano panted a bit, moaning more. In between breaths, he told him with a smirk. "Then your bad at sex" it was a known fact if someone was 'tight' when having sex with either gender, the dominant one was bad at sex.

"Shut up, I'm not" Ivan said as he felt himself blush.

Luciano only smirked as he looked up at him, "Make me-" he purred.

Ivan started to push deeper and faster with more strength as he tried to find the sensitive spot, what do they call it... oh yeah the prostrate, right. Ivan pushed in deeper in every direction until…

Luciano only moaned more and more with every thrust. When his prostate was hit, he could help but grab the ropes, arch his back, pull himself up a bit and let out a loud moan.

Ivan smirked when he finally heard the other moan; the part he hit must have been the others prostate. Ivan stopped changing directions and kept hitting in that one spot over and over again.

Luciano seemed to just fall to pieces, pleasure taking over his mind as was fucked.

Ivan was trying to last, he needed to last. He didn't want to cum before the Italian, so he kept fucking the other while he watched the other.

Luciano couldn't stop moaning, every movement felt so good. He loved it.

Ivan couldn't last any longer; he came inside the other as he moaned "Luciano!"

Luciano came when he was filled, panting heavily.

Ivan collapsed next to the Luciano as he pulled out of him.

Luciano watched him collapse, chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny?" Ivan said as he turned his position so he was staring into the others face with a smile on his face.


End file.
